Down the aisle
by MsSage
Summary: Fairy Tail in the future has a reason to celebrate, Wendy's getting married! However somethings got her down. Can Gajeel figure out how to help? A sweet father/daughter feel to it. PLEASE REVIEW


Gajeel was never particularly fond of formal events, but seeing as his wife Levy had organised the event, he gritted his teeth, put on his best tux and went down for Wendy Marvels rehearsal dinner, realizing that he was quite late. Although thoroughly annoyed that the party was being hosted in his own backyard, he conceded that it was only natural that Levy had insisted the orphaned mage to save her jewels for her own place by having it here.

Since Wendy and her cat, Charle, had been living with the married couple for a number of years, Gajeel felt that he couldn't find a logical reason to deny his wife's maternal whims. Levy had been acting all motherly over Wendy and the cats ever since the birth of their child.

Now he had the entire guild wrecking his lawn in yet another Fairy brawl after the formalities, and they'd not yet been served their mains. If this were any indication of what was to come at the reception, Wendy and Romeo had best prepare for a wild night. Scanning the party for his wife and kid he immediately spotted his mischievous toddler daughter, having already escaped her mothers clutches sitting on the buffet table ready to dive head first into the soup. Her panicked godmother, Juvia, was trying to soothingly coax the girl into her arms before she made a mess.

Deciding to spare Juvia the horrors of Lea Redfox, he grabbed the toddler, sneaking up to her in his iron shadow dragon form, dismissing Juvia with a nod. The water mage sighed in relief then shrieked as she spotted her drunken former husband teaching his five year old godson to strip. She marched off in uncharacteristic fury, fully intent to give her ex a piece of her mind.

"Come on, off to bed with you."

He slowly rocked his daughter, knowing full well the trick would have her yawning in minutes. Walking back into the house which Levy had protected with runes only to keep non occupants out for the night, he was surprised to hear whimpers. Setting Lea down on her bed, he sniffed tracking the scent of the tears. He was shocked to see, Wendy sitting dejectedly on the balcony, crying while gazing down at the party.

"Wendy? What's wrong where's Romeo?" He demanded, vaguely wondering if he would have to beat up salamader's number one fanboy.

"He's having a drink with his dad right now." For some reason the sky dragon slayers voice wavered on the word dad. Gajeel was torn, clearly Wendy was having some kind of inner turmoil and obviously needed comforting, but he was not fond of these kinds of situations. His conscience winning over his discomfort, he slumped down reluctantly on the empty seat next to her.

"Spill it Wendy, or I'll beat the crap out of Romeo whether or not its his fault you're in tears." Wendy looked up in surprise, knowing that Gajeel's threat wasn't an empty one. If Gajeel wasn't using one of his lame nicknames, he wasn't messing around.

"Its just i don't have a dad Gajeel. I miss Grandine." Gajeel frowned, normally he would accept this as a valid reason for Wendy's crying but he was fairly certain there was more to it than that.

"Look kid, that's not anything new. I hate to be abrupt but get to the point." He said, hoping that it wasn't to cruel. If he ever upset Wendy, the shrimp would really wring his neck.

"I wish i had someone to walk me down the aisle." She said sadly, bringing he knees up to her chin.

"Oh." Now it all made sense. Consisting of mainly orphans, most of Fairy Tail's female mages had decided to use the late master for the role. Only a select few, namely Juvia and Bisca, had actually opted to walk down the aisle solo and Cana, of course had, Gildartz. With the master gone, Wendy would certainly have found it difficult to find a figure fit for the role.

Gajeel pondered on it. He would have gladly walked Juvia down the aisle a few years ago had he not broken his leg in a mission. However Juvia was practically his little sister, while Wendy was a member of his wacky household. He wasn't entirely sure if Wendy might want him as that kind of figure at her wedding.

"Listen up, If you repeat this, I'll deny it, but I guess you are practically Lea's big sister. So what I'm trying to say is, I don't mind giving you to Romeo if you want me too." He watched the navy haired mage warily, anticipating that her response would involve tears. He simply had way too much experience with a bluenettes craziness between Levy, Juvia and his Lea. Gajeel did not expect Wendy to be any different and of course he wasn't wrong.

"THANK YOU GAJEEL" She shrieked happily, once again in tears. As Gajeel hushed her, reminding her that Lea was asleep, Wendy gave the iron dragon slayer a tight hug before leaping of the balcony to rejoin the party, which was, by now, off course in full swing. Gajeel gaped in shock, knowing that if Charle had seen that, the feline maid of honour would be seething at how unsightly that was for a bride to be. Staring at the battlefield that had once been his lawn, Gajeel didn't even realize his wife had joined his side.

"That was the sweetest thing I've ever seen." She chuckled at his surprise.

"You saw?" He practically grunted. Not that he wouldn't of told Levy about it later but Gajeel hated having audiences to his good deeds.

"I can't wait, just think one day you will be walking Lea down the aisle too!"

"LEA IS NEVER GETTING MARRIED." He yelled, much to the amusement of his wife and the partying mages below.

Gajeel grumbled, realizing he'd woken up Lea. As the toddler energetically tried to escape her crib, Gajeel stared at his baby girl while Levy fussed about her. One day, she would fall in love and he could only hope that the day Lea got married, she too may have him to walk her down the aisle.

Romeo and any other soul that dared to make his girls cry would surely face his wrath. Gajeel Redfox fully intended to play out his role as the intimidating father of the bride.


End file.
